Eva Armstrong/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1 = A kaleidoscope of tastes, a colorful treasure box to celebrate the birth of a new world... Osechi is great. |3Jan2 = I might be immortal, but that doesn't make me invincible against the cold... |3Jan3 = This is no time to be eating tangerines! We must go to the new year meeting of the demon world! |3Feb1= I have to eat 427 beans this year too... No, I will eat them! |3Feb2= What is this sweet fragrance? Perhaps, an assassin from the underworld...! |3Mar1= Even if I admire the beauty of the cherry flowers over and over, it always feels like the first time. |3Mar2= Where should I put the princess doll? My seat is the one in the center, right? |3Mar3= Gh, my sealed right eye is throbbing! Pollen? That can't be! |3Mar4= Are you offering that chocolate to me? Thank you, I will accept it. |3Mar5= Messiah, you're the one chosen by me. I shall give you this luxurious offering. Accept it. |3Apr1= The new students that want to become my servants! Write your names on the list! |3Apr2= Sammy! Let go for Crimson Angel's plush toy! |3Apr3= Demon king? World conquest? What are you talking about? |3May1= Prolonged holidays? They have nothing to do with me. I am busy increasing my magical power. |3May2= Oneiros is inviting me to sleep...Oneiroi |3May3= I adorned my royal room with the traditional Kabuto helmet. Do you want to come and see it? |3Jun1= Mio and Ban are secretly talking about something... I see, so the time has come. |3Jun2= Messiah, the goddess' tears seem to be troubling you. You may come under my umbrella. |3Jul1= I must not lose to the bright light of God. I will fight it with the parasol! |3Jul2= Ban, there's no need to eat so fast. The shaved ice won't run away. |3Jul3= You're not allowed to look at my Tanzaku. What did you write on yours, Messiah? |3Aug1= Giving color to the darkness, is it. They're very beautiful. I'm glad we could see the fireworks together. |3Aug2= Souls that scream for the end of the heat are also a scene of this period. |3Sep1=Listening to the soul's requiem while looking at the moon isn't so bad. |3Sep2=After eating a candy that Mio gave me my body is suddenly burning for some reason...! |3Oct1= Kitty kitty, come here ♪ H- Hey! If you were here say so! |3Oct2= Looking at the mountains dyed in the colors of lost revenge has an aesthetic of its own. |3Oct3= I shall show you how we demonic beings do pranks. |3Nov1=Uuu, I'm not strong enough against Crimson Angel's and Peach's innocent eyes... |3Nov2= Mio has been gathering candlesticks and candles lately. Just what does he plan to do with those... |3Dec1= Messiah, didn't I tell you that those shoes aren't suited for walking in the snow. |3Dec2= When I look at Mio's and Ban's sleeping faces I get reminded of the past... |3Dec3= I can hear bells coming from far away! Quick, we must go to sleep! |3Dec4= I applaud you for the hard work you did this year. I will leave Ban and Mio in your care next year as well. |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Eva Armstrong Category:Lines